Tempted Fate Side Scenes
by Lyrics2soul
Summary: This entry is for my side scenes for my story Tempted Fate. I had some of them on a separate web site but decided it was best to have them all on Fan Fiction. There are many small stories that I want to tell within Tempted Fate from other characters. This will be there home. I hope you enjoy them.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Tempted Fate Side scenes Home. If you have not read the chapters that the side scenes derived from you will see major spoilers. I have listed on Tempted Fate at the end of the chapters where there would be a side scene available to view on this entry.


	2. ER Waiting Room ch 33 Nicoles POV

Tempted Fate Side Scene

Chapter 33 on FF (ER room after Nessie passed out in the airport/ Nicole's POV)

This can't be happening… this can't be happening I said to myself. My internal track of worries played on and on. May and the baby have to be ok. I mean what the fuck? She just has to be ok. Shit this is so fucked up. I noticed my leg bouncing in anticipation of some type of answer. How long are they gonna have us wait to hear any news? Embry squeezed me a bit closer to him and kissed my head. His arm has been around me every since we got in the cab to get here.

"Don't worry Nicky, she's going to be ok," he said.

"She has to be."

I glanced over at Rachel, Paul, Quil, and Claire. They all looked extremely worried. Rachel was silently crying while Paul held her. I wanted to break down and cry too but I was trying my best not to. Lord knows I would simply lose it if May did have a… oh I don't wanna even think about that. My eyes hurt so I knew they had to at least be red. Man I had a feeling that all hell would break lose but didn't see _this_. Mr. Cullen looked pissed as all ever while Mrs. Cullen looked worried. You would think that Mr. Cullen would look worried as well. I mean his daughter was in the ER with possible complications with her pregnancy. He had this anger vibe that was loud as hell. He kept on looking over in Jacob's dad's direction giving him death stares. Mr. Cullen looked like he wanted to get up from his seat and walk over to Mr. Black and kill him. Oh I hope shit turns out well. I mean this shit is something that everyone just has to get over. There are bigger problems in the world besides two love sick people falling in love and having a baby. I had my doubts at first about May moving so quickly into everything… but I saw how in love she was. _And I always knew that if Jake did do a 180 he would be in serious trouble with the seedy side of my family_. I seriously doubt that I would have to make any type of those calls. I see how much Jake loves her. I see the company that he keeps and his family. I trust that he is what he is.

Mrs. Cullen got up from her seat and walked over to us. Mr. Cullen didn't even take his eyes off of the wall that he was staring at to see where she was going. She made a deep sigh and sat down near us.

"Nicole I assume you knew about this all along… and I know it was something that you wouldn't tell me since you're Renesmee's best friend. I know you think that you were looking out for her… but at…" She paused and looked confused like she didn't know what to say next. "Umm… I'm still stunned by the fact that she ran off and got married to Billy's son."

"I know it's hitting you guys pretty hard but Jacob's a good guy… and he's madly in love with May. People elope all the time… even some to people the family has no idea about. Though that's not as common as eloping to a known fiancé. I was leery at first when May said that they fell in love so quickly. But I also had a chance to see how they are with each other. Jacob loves her."

"I… I." Mrs. Cullen stuttered.

I know her mind was fucked up right now. So I didn't want to waste my breath anymore explaining the reasons May eloped. I was worried about May and her baby.

The emergency room door swung open and everyone looked up to see who it was. Jacob was standing at the door and looked beat. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Rachel covered her mouth expecting the worst I guess. Shit so did I. I felt numb just praying that he would not say what I didn't want to hear. I didn't have the strength to stand… I was too nervous. Embry stood up along with Jacob's dad and Paul. "Jacob?" his dad said with his voice breaking. Mrs. Cullen stared at Jacob with her mouth opened looking dazed. "Nessie and the baby are ok," Jacob said. I heard a few sighs of relief. "Thank God, "I breathed. Jacob took a deep breath and it looked like his shoulders widened. "Now I understand that all of this may be a shock to some," Jacob said looking at Mr. Cullen than glancing at Mrs. Cullen. "But we can't change what happened and we all have to deal with it. Nessie is a legal adult now… she may be your daughter but she is my wife now. Her blood pressure is really high and I don't want to take any chances of her being stressed out more than she is. If any of you say anything that would stress her or anger her you will have to deal with me because you're messn' with the health of my wife and my unborn child. If my wife has a miscarriage because of some shit you say to upset her… you will have to deal with me flipping the hell out. I love my wife more than anything… and you guys may not know that or see that. But that's not my issue now. My job as Nessie's husband is to protect her… so that's what I'm going to do. When she's released-" Jacob looked Mr. Cullen directly in his eyes. "No one better upset her. Is that clear," he said sternly. His face was tense and for some odd reason I noticed how tall and big he was. He looked like he was not to be fucked with.

Everyone was silent. Of course all of us were on May's side for her marriage and we weren't the ones that would throw accusations and stress her. Only two people in the waiting room would do that… and they were her parents. Mrs. Cullen covered her face with her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. Mr. Cullen glared at Jacob silent but I bet he was saying a lot in his mind. Boy I hope there's no show down here in the ER. We are in the right place for a fight if anyone gets hit. I'm sure that Jacob would do the most damage. And as emotional as he is… that would be a scary thing. Mr. Cullen looks like he's keeping a lot in… and if it all comes out I'm fearful that it won't be good. Shit. No cops… No jail. Let's just be civil people. I squeezed Embry's hand and he looked at me.

"She's ok," I breathed," as tears of joy started to fill my eyes.

"I told ya she would be," Embry said as he sat back down next to me.

There was no response from the Cullen's. Jacob gave a final glare at both Mrs. and Mr. Cullen then went back inside the doors. When Mrs. Cullen took her hands away from her face it was full of tears streaming down. I reached out my hand to her and she took it.

"Mrs. Cullen… Everything's gonna be ok. That man that just walked through those doors loves your daughter more than anything. I'm not going to try to prove it to you by speeches… you'll see for yourself in time. I love May like a sister… and… she's happy. She's a bit impulsive… but she's happy."

"Nicole I know…" Mrs. Cullen paused. "I know you love Renesmee. I'm her _mother_ so you have to understand that all of this is not sitting with me well." She started shaking her head back and forth. "She's not ready for all of this. She needs to focus on school…. Not… not…"

"I know what you're going to say. I gave her the same speech a while ago… _before_ I saw how much she wanted this… _needed_ this. She's in love. I mean _in love_."

"Jake's my best friend, "Embry cut in. "I know for a fact that he loves your daughter and he will take care of her. He fell in love with her the first day he met her."

I heard a chair make an abrupt screech and we all looked up. Mr. Cullen got up from his chair and walked over to the wall and balled up his fist. He looked like he was going to hit it then changed his mind. Mrs. Cullen got up and walked over to him. When she reached him she placed her hand on his shoulder. He moved back and pushed her hand away like he didn't want to be touched at all. Boy he looked pissed. Paul was the closest to them and stood up. I guess he feared that Mr. Cullen was mad enough to do something. He reached out for her elbow and led her back to the seats. Mr. Cullen looked like he mumbled something but I couldn't hear it from where I was. I really hope that Mr. Cullen doesn't go ape shit and when Jacob and May come out here. He has to understand that stress is not good for his grandchild. Hell… he might not even be thinking straight and won't even consider that shit.

"Fuck… this is going to be some shit," Embry whispered.

"I hope not. I really hope that everyone remains calm."

Poor Mr. Black. Mr. Cullen has been glaring at him like crazy. He found out that Billy knew all along. Now he's pissed as hell. They only said a few words about it when we first got here. Oh that was something. Mrs. Cullen was standing between them as Mr. Cullen yelled at him. Mr. Black stayed calm the entire time. Paul was the one that got heated. Rachel, Claire, and Embry had to calm him down so he wouldn't start shit. I don't know Paul that well… but from what Embry has told me he gets a temper really quick and loves to fight and is good at it. The guards warned everyone to calm down or they would get kicked out. Since then everyone has been in their seats. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen stayed on their side while we were all on this side; an obvious divided line. I'm glad that Mrs. Cullen crossed the barrier to come over here.

I tried to look at Mr. Cullen inconspicuously. I didn't want him to catch me staring and it sparks something in him to say something to me. He was pacing back and forth with anger just plastered on his face.

"I just know he better not start anything again... especially when May and Jacob come out," I whispered to Embry. "I can only imagine what would happen if he and Jacob's dad really got into it. I'm sure Jacob would flip out."

"Jake wouldn't cause a scene here because of Nessie. We'll make sure they don't get into anything. Don't worry Nick… we got this."

"Umm… Okaay," I said hesitantly.

"Hey… weeks from now this will all be water under the bridge."

"Yeah or the catalyst that starts World War III."

"No… it won't come to that."

I raised my eyebrow at him then looked over at Mr. Cullen. Embry followed my gaze. "If they love their daughter they will except that she's happily married someday," Embry said. He turned to me and took my hand. "Love is a powerful thing," he breathed. I felt a flash of heat all over my body as I looked into his honey brown eyes. Fuck… this boy has me… there's no fighting it anymore. Fucker told me that I would see another marriage license soon when we were on the limo service bus in Vegas. I'm not trying to be anybody's wife anytime soon. Shit I have a plan: School and career. I don't need any pit stops making me not reach my goals in the time I set. Don't want any cribs where there should be an office. Fuck… why does Em have to be so nice and funny. And able to fuck my brains out and make love to me to the point that I have tears in my eyes. "Nicky?" Embry whispered. I blinked a few times. I was out there for a moment in my own little world.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Huh? What was your question?"

"Did you want to go to your house or my house after we leave here?"

"Oh… ok… Um… I don't know?" I sighed. "Um… I wanna go home."

"Ok."

"But you can stay the night at my place if you want."

"Oh… Ok."

I sighed.

"You can try to rest when you get home," Embry said. "I'll help around the house with anything you need done."

"Huh? No… whatever I have to do at home can wait."  
"Well… the offer is there. I'll do anything for you Nick."

Damn… that's the second time Em has said that to me. I'm starting to believe him. I softly smiled. It was the first time that I smiled since all hell broke loose. Why is this man trying to make me fall in love with him?

The doors opened again but it was someone else leaving. I deeply sighed and Embry started rubbing my arm. The entrance to the ER door slide open and Lisa and Joe looked at me. _She's ok_ I mouthed. Lisa's eyes rolled back in her head in relief. They walked over to us with all of their luggage in their hands.

"The stupid taxi broke down and we had to get another one," Lisa whispered.

"Oh." I was wondering what took Lisa so long. I knew she would come here to make sure that may was ok.

"I texed you that we were going to be late," Lisa said.

"Oh shit I had my phone off since we left the air port. I forgot to turn it back on."

Lisa glanced around the waiting room and saw Mr. Cullen. She shrieked her face once she saw how angry he looked. Once I turned my phone on I emailed her everything that went down when Mr. Cullen confronted Jacob's dad. I also added how Jacob came out and told the Cullen's that he would flip out if they said anything to stress May out. After she read it she sighed and her lips pressed together in a straight line.

A few kids in the waiting room started running around and someone I expect their mother was yelling at them to stop and return to their seats. They paid her no mind. One of the boys ran in our direction and bumped into Joe's leg. He flinched a bit because it was his messed up leg from the car accident a few years ago.

"Honey you ok?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine."

I was starting to get pissed because the woman was sitting in her seat not looking like she was about to get up and get her unruly spawns. Joe started to massage his leg so I knew he wasn't really ok.

"Can you get your kids for crying out loud," I snapped at the woman. Her bad ass kids weren't paying her any mind. I'm sure it was nothing new and my patience was wearing thin. The woman had a shocked look on her face that I said something. One of the guards started to walk to the kids. "Mam, you have to keep your kids from running around. It's not safe," he said. I gave her a look like I told you so and she rolled her eyes at me. Shheeet she better be glad that I'm on my best behavior today.

"Nick… just let it go," Embry said.

"I am," I said in a high pitched voice.

My tone gave it away that I really didn't want to let it go. But I knew I had to. I had to concentrate on May… the reason we were all here. I decided to rest my eyes. They stung like crazy anyway. Embry pulled me into him and I rested my head on his chest. I dozed off for a moment and flinched when I heard the sirens of an ambulance.  
"Oh," I said a bit startled. "How… How long was I asleep?"

"Only about ten minutes."

Embry kissed the top of my head and I sighed. I figured that Jacob and May were still dealing with the doctors trying to get her discharged. I just hope that everything remains clam. I looked up at the door and saw May and Jacob coming. The door swung open and they walked through. Jacob's jaw was tense and May looked tired. "Hey guys… I'm ok. The doctor said I have to rest for a while and that my blood pressure is extremely high," May said. Her voice was trembling a bit so I knew that she was scared. I rushed over to her before anyone else could get to her.

"Oh God we were so worried about you," I said as I hugged her.

"Thank God," Rachel called out. "I was so worried. You're ok right?" Rachel said and started crying again.

"Yes… I'm fine Rach," May said.

Paul started to rub May's back to comfort her. May looked like she was trying her best to keep it together. I know she's very emotional so I was waiting for her to break down and cry at any moment.

"You scared us for a while," Paul said.

"I'm sorry… I was scared too."

May looked over at Mrs. Cullen. She stood up from her chair but didn't walk towards May. She looked like she was stuck. I just wanted to grab her and force her to hug and comfort her daughter. This is not the time to play _mad parent._

"I'm really sorry Mom. I'm sorry how this happened. But Jake and I… we were going to be together no matter what."

"I don't understand right now… but I… I…" Mrs. Cullen started to shake her head and looked like she blanked out for a while. May looked at Mr. Cullen. I glanced back and forth between him and Jacob hoping that nothing would jump off. May's father looked like a monster. His eyes were red and his face was ridged. "Dad," May called out softly. Mr. Cullen said nothing and turned away from her like he couldn't stand to look at her anymore. I was getting so pissed. Stress is what May did not need and he just forgot about that shit. I'm starting to lose a lot of respect for dude right about now. Mr. Cullen then turned to Jacob's dad. I swear it looked like a slow motion scene from a movie. Was this the turning point when shit gets real? I gripped Embry's shirt. Then it dawned on me that if Mr. Cullen did lunge at Jacob's dad that I would have to let him go to help stop them from fighting. "I'm sorry Edward," Mr. Black said. His voice was rattled and looked like he was dealing with a lot of emotional pain. I knew that they were friends for some years. I think that this may just put an end to their friendship. "I let the kids make their own decisions," he continued. "I knew how much they loved each other and I wasn't going to stand in their way." Mr. Cullen's nose flared than quickly looked at Jacob. _Oh shit_. May stood in front of Jacob and he quickly moved her aside. "Hey now… everybody calm down. No crazy shit ok," I warned. From the look of things Mr. Cullen wasn't going to respect Jacob's wishes and not act civil. I could see the tension in Jacob's face and he was breathing hard.

"Everyone calm down," Rachel said. "Ness… you should go home and get some rest."

"Well where are you going… we don't even know where he _lives_," Mrs. Cullen said bewildered.

May spit out their address quickly like she wanted to get out of there in a rush. I didn't blame her. This scene wasn't a good place for her. May looked at her father again. He didn't say anything but his facial expression spoke in volumes.

"I love you…. hopefully you can forgive us one day," May said to her father.

"I'll drive you home Son," Mr. Black said.

"Thanks Billy," Jacob said.

Mr. Cullen's nostrils flared again and gave Jacob's dad an evil stare. I still wasn't quite sure if we would all make it out of the ER waiting room without the guards getting involved. A few bad ass kids are a piece of cake compared to over grown Quileute's and a pissed off father who just found out that his daughter is pregnant and just got married. Quil and Claire were getting their bags together. Mr. Black, Jacob, and May started to walk to the exit. Jacob really needed to get her home away from all of this so that she could rest. "Bye mom… bye dad," May said with her voice cracking. It sounded like she was about to cry. They continued to walk towards the exit. May looked back at all of us but I followed her eyes to see who she was looking at. She was looking at Mr. Cullen. He sat down in a chair and covered his face with his hands. "I love you too," I heard May say quietly. I looked back at her. I was about to lose it and cry. I can't stand this.

Paul and Rachel grabbed their things and said that they were going home. Quil and Claire said that they were going home in Jacob's father's truck. I hugged each of them good bye. Embry and I walked over to Lisa and Joe. It was too awkward to stay and try to talk some sense in the Cullen's. I just wanted to go home. I heard Mrs. Cullen softly cry but it wasn't in me to get involved. Not now. I'll give them some time to cool out… then I'll try my best to get through to them. "This is fucking crazy," Mr. Cullen called out. We all turned around to look at him. "I don't want his deceiving ass in my house ever! I don't want _Billy_ in my house … ever. Do you hear me Bella!?" Mrs. Cullen was quite and just sat there rubbing her head.

"We should go," Lisa said.

"Yeah Nick," let's get outta here," Embry said.

"They drove here right. You'll think they'll be ok driving home?" Joe asked.

I was about to suggest to call someone to make sure they got home safely. Before I could get my suggestion out the entrance door opened and Matt, May's grandmother, and her Uncle Emmett came in the door. I sighed relived that they now had someone to drive them if they were too distraught to concentrate.

"Hey Matt… Hi grandma," I quietly said.

"Hi Dear. How's Renesmee?" May's grandmother asked.

"She's fine," I answered."She just left with Jacob and his dad. May fainted at the airport because she's pregnant and her blood pressure was really high. Her parents confronting her kinda made her upset."

"Confronting her!" Mr. Cullen yelled from across the room.

I thought I was speaking low enough for them not to hear. Fuck. Mr. Cullen started to walk over to us quickly with his finger pointed at me.

"Let's leave Nick," Embry said.

"Yeah good idea," I mumbled.

Mr. Cullen reached us with his eyes squinted still pointing his finger in my direction.

"I have every fucking right to _confront_ her. For crying out loud I just found out that she went to Vegas to get married to some guy who knocked her up instead of celebrating her birthday with her girlfriends. I never thought that you would be involved in something like this. I treated you as my own for how many years and you do this to me?"

"Edward please," Mrs. Cullen called out as she walked towards us.

Embry stood in front of me and towered over Mr. Cullen. I knew we should have left when Paul and Rachel left.

"Listen… calm down," Embry said. "I understand you're still heated but you have to calm down."

"Who the hell are yooouuu?" Mr. Cullen said sarcastically.

"Embry Call," he said matter-of-factly.

"Dad… come on. Let's go home ok," Matt said trying to ease the situation.

"Son… you don't understand. You never felt _betrayal _like this. You're not a parent. You have no clue of what I've been going through the last few hours."

"I'm not a parent either," Embry said angrily cutting in. "But I know if my daughters' health was in jeopardy I would be making sure that she knows that I love her and not act like I hate her not being able to look at her. She's scared enough from what she's been through. She's pregnant with your grandchild. I watched one of my best friends go through miscarriages because they were stressed out. If you wanna contribute to killing your own family by being a jerk and not know when to hug your child and let them know that you are concerned for them… all I can say is that I'm sorry for you. Nessie is my family now. So you will have to deal with me as well. You're selfish as hell. Come on Nick… we're getting the hell outta here."

Embry started to grab our bags. I grabbed a few as well. I was a bit stunned because I knew for a fact that I had just officially fallen in love with him in the last few seconds and that I wouldn't mind a crib in my house in the next few years. _Holy crap_.

"Will you make sure that they get home safely," Embry said looking at Emmett. "I don't think they're in their right minds to drive their car home."

"Yeaa… yeah Emmett said a bit baffled.

We all left the emergency room and walked near the street to look to see if any cabs were coming. There's usually a lot near the hospital. I started to feel tired and hungry but I figured I would just order something when I get home then pass out. It's nice that Embry's going to spend the night with me. Today has been crazy as shit and I would appreciate his company tonight. Fuck I don't even care if we don't have sex. I just want him with me. I felt sick to my stomach from nerves I guess. That whole ER scene was crazy. Embry was biting the side of his lip. He was still a bit pissed off. I just wanted all of this craziness to end and everyone be on the same page. I know May is going through it now trying her best to keep herself together.

"I hope May's ok emotionally," I said.

"Yeah… she'll be ok. I'm sure Jake's gonna take good care of her."

"What an ending to a honey moon huh?" I said then sighed.

"Yeah."

I walked over to the short wall and sat down on it and started to pick at the grass. I knew things were going to be a shock to them… but I don't know. I guess I was just unrealistically thinking that they would handle things better. I guess I saw different scenarios.

"What's on your mind Nicole?"

"Um… just wished it turned out better."

"Well it could have been worst."

I gave Embry a weird look.

"Be happy that they had a beautiful wedding and that they are finally together now. And Nessie is _ok_. Shit things could have been way worst than this."

"Yeah… you're right about that."

I sadly smirked thinking what if May did have a miscarriage from freaking out. I know that would just crush her. I wonder who Embry was talking about when he said he watched ones of his friends go through miscarriages. A cab was coming down the street but someone else summoned for it. They were here before us so I didn't mind. It stopped and the couple got in the cab. After the drove off I watched them for a while then turned to Embry.

"It won't be long until another one comes," Embry said.

"Hey... we can order some food while were in the cab so it will be at my house quicker."

"That's a great idea. I am kinda hungry."

"You are always hungry."

"Well I need fuel for this engine," he said as he patted his muscle riddled stomach.

"Yeah… I see."

I was thinking if this was a good time to ask who it was that he was talking about. I know it's a touchy subject but I was really curious. Whoever it was… it looked like it affected him too for him to blow up like that in the waiting room. Embry said most of the things that I was going to say; especially with Mr. Cullen trying to get in my face. I was two seconds away from snapping and forgetting that whole respect your elders deal. I'm not on the same level but I am an adult. I have my own house and I'm damn sure not afraid to speak up for myself and to give my opinions on a situation. I'm the one that people come to when they want to hear the truth and not sugar coat shit. Embry gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. He sat down next to me and I leaned into his chest as he held me.

"After we eat I'll rub your feet and back so you can rest better," he said softly.

"_Really?"_

"Sure Nick."

"Thanks Em."

"I like it when you call me that."

I chuckled a bit. I know that other people call him that too. It's his nick name.

"It's your nick name. Why is it so special when I call you that? It's what people have called you for years… right."

"Yeah… I like how your voice says it."

"Really… you like my voice."

"I love your voice… and your subtle accent. You're my little Italian princess."

He leaned in and kissed me again. This time he put his tongue in my mouth. I got a warm fuzzy feeling inside when he said _you're my..._ Like I wanted him to complete it with _you're my girl_. We don't have any official titles yet. I was kinda trying my best for us not to go there just yet. He did ask in Vegas. Shit… But after this weekend I see that I would be stupid as hell if I kept that up. Hell… I wanna title. I know I told him that I wanted to take the whole relationship a bit slower. Though I was completely ok with fucking. I was more talking about the emotional side of it. I wasn't ready to give my heart. Fuck it… the truth is that I'm scared to and May knows this. The whole bathroom talk when she was getting ready for the wedding was replaying in my mind.

"_Wow… you should have seen your face when Embry said that you will see another marriage license someday. You looked like you wanted to kill him. Why is that? Do you not see yourself with him at all?" _

"_You know I'm focused on school and my career. I can't let anything get in the way with that."_

"_I'm pretty sure they're millions of people who are emotionally open and in relationships that have degrees and a career." _

I know it's possible for people to have a serious relationship and a career at the same time. I'm just stuck in my ways. Will he be the one to chase all of my fears away? Will Embry Call be the one that _calls_ my heart and it frickn' answers? Shit the way he kisses me is a big ass start. We broke from the kiss and gazed at each other for a while.

"We probably missed like three cabs during that kiss," Embry said smirking.

"Didn't mind at all," I breathed.

"No?"

"Un un."

"Well I do wanna get cha home _sooo…_"

Embry looked down the street and saw a cab coming. He hopped off the wall and whistled really loud. The cab stopped in front of us and the trunk popped open. I slid off the wall and regretted sitting there because my ass was now asleep. I walked a bit slower than usual to the cab because my legs were tingling. Embry opened the door to the cab to let me in.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Then he started to put some of the bags in the trunk. The others he put in the passenger's seat in the front. When he was finished he hopped in the cab. "Where too?" The driver asked. I was about to say my address but Embry got it out before I did. He reached out for me and I leaned into his chest and rested my eyes.

"Hey you want me to order something?" Embry asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

I took out my phone and looked for the pizza place that was near me. That's what I was in the mood for but I shouldn't assume that Embry wanted the same thing. They also had salads, Stromboli's and a whole lot of other Italian things.

"Do you want pizza?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Supreme… without the olives."

"Hey you remember," he said a bit surprised.

"Of course I remember I don't forget anything."

"Really now."

"Yeah."

Embry smirked at me then kissed my temple. His phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket. Embry pushed at the screen a few times.

"Oh… that was Paul. They just got dropped off by Billy. He said that Jake and Nessie should be home soon. He said that Nessie was asleep most of the way there."

"Oh… man I know she must be beat. I'll give her time to call me or whatever."

"Yeah… give them time to just relax and hey… be in their house for the first time as… married."

"Wow… my baby sis is married."

Embry softly chuckled.

"You really love her like a sister."

"Yeah… she's been my best friend for a long time. I love that chick."

"Yeah I know. I look forward to knowing her like family. Jake is the closest thing I have to a brother."

"I love how all of yall are so close."

"Yup. Jake, Quill… hey all of us that went to Vegas. I trust those people with my life. I know you got a chance to get to know Ava. Kim you would love too if yall hung out more."

"Yeah Kim seems cool. So does Claire… though she's really quite."

"Claire is sweet. She's only really quite around people she doesn't really know well. Plus she's…"

Embry paused like he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"What were you about to say?"

"Um… it's not really my place. A lot of people don't know."

"Oh."

I didn't want to pry that much since it was personal. But I was wonder what could she be?

"Sorry Nicky. Though I feel like I can tell you everything… it's just not my business to tell; especially because she doesn't want people to…" he sighed. "She'll tell people when she's comfortable."

"Ok… I wasn't going to pry Em. I respect privacy."

"Ok."

"Um… One thing. And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"What is it?"

"You were really emotional in that waiting room when you confronted Mr. Cullen for being such an ass to May. It looks like whomever you knew that had a miscarriage really affected you."

"Well yeah. One of my best friends Emily had a miscarriage around a year ago. She was kinda far along too by a few months. It was stress from her family; basically a big argument that caused her to have a miscarriage. And she was a healthy woman with no major medical history. It's really important for a pregnant person not to be stressed out. It pissed me off how Nessie's father acted."

Embry started to look angry again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know baby. That was crazy. I hope her father comes around soon. I'll try to do what I can with talking to them."

"Um… I don't want him getting in your face like he tried to. I'm glad I stayed calm 'cause if he wasn't going to stop it may have been something."

"Yeah… I'm glad it didn't get escalated too. But I don't care if they yell and scream at me. I just want to get through to them."

"Um… I've watched him. Yeah I know he was stressed out. But something about him just turned me off. Like when Nessie's mom went to him and he pushed her hand away. The whole motion of that just was…"

"No… I don't think that Mr. Cullen is like that. I'm sure he's not violent with her. I've never seen that when I'm around them."

"There's a lot of shit that can go on when you're not around Baby."

I didn't agree with what Em was trying to say. Mr. Cullen wouldn't hurt a fly. His not like that. I hardly ever saw May's parent's argue. And she hasn't told me about anything. They look so happy. No… Em has it wrong. Mr. Cullen would never hit a woman. I looked at the cab meter and pressed my lips together. I didn't even want to entertain the idea of Mr. Cullen being violent. All I know is that he did have a drinking problem a few years ago… but he wasn't even violent then; Just a functioning alcoholic. That time was really sad. He was like a totally different person. I'm not sure what type of pain he was trying to hide with drinking… but it did nothing but hurt him and everyone around him. Glad he got out of that phase.

"You ok?" Embry asked.

"Yeah... I was just thinking about when Mr. Cullen used to be an alcoholic."

"Oh… he was?"

"Yeah… even then he wasn't the violent type."

"Yo… it scared me a bit when he came charging at you. Not scared like scared of him. _Fuck that shit_. Just alarmed I guess of what he was about to try to do. No way was I going to let him get near you as mad as he looked."

"Thanks… but Mr. Cullen wasn't going to do anything but yell."

"Well he wasn't going to be yelling in my girls face. _Um… I mean_ your face. I remember… No titles."

Shit I felt bad. Embry wanted us to be an official couple since we flew over Vegas a few days ago. Was it too soon to tell him that I wanted more? My damn nerves were getting to me.

"I know I said no titles. I just want us to be sure before we get serious. "

"Well what type of man are you willing to get serious with? Um… you want someone more mature than me. I don't act like a fool all of the time."

"_Oh I know that Em._ I _love_ the fact that you're silly. Don't think that there's something wrong with you. You're actually sickly perfect for me." _Oh shit… did I just say that out loud? _

"What was that I hear? Did you just admit what I've been saying all along?" he said with a grin.

"_Shit,"_ I said under my breath.

"Awww… look at you. Don't worry Nicky. You're secret is safe with me. You really want me."

I sighed.

"You already admitted it," he said. "You can't take it back unless you say that what you just said was a _lie_. Was it a lie?"

"No… wasn't a lie. Just an omission that I didn't know was going to spill out my big mouth."

"Oh… well I love your big mouth."

Embry reached out and held the side of my face. His hand was so warm. I closed my eyes briefly and smiled. "Look at you…. you're so beautiful Nicole. Give me the chance… and I'll make you deliriously happy." I opened my eyes and felt myself blush. My next word got stuck in my throat. I wanted to say thank you for the complement. Guess since my voice failed me I'll show him with my lips. I leaned into him and kissed him passionately. I didn't even care about the driver that was probably sneaking a peek.

"Mmm… that was good," Em breathed.

"Yeah."

"You know how much I care about you Nicole Moretti."

I was fighting everything not to have my eyes tear up. Do not do this Nicole. Do not cry in this frickn' cab. Don't wanna be that vulnerable; _but I am_.

"Yes. I know."

"I'm not sure you fully do."

"_Embry."_

Ididn't want to feel guilty anymore for pushing his heart I even admitted it to myself that he's perfect for me… yet I'm still fighting it for some crazy reason. May fell in love in hours and knew that she wanted to 100% dedicate herself to Jacob.

"Ok... I get it. You're scared," Embry said. "That's ok. Just trust me ok. I know that's an easy thing to say. Just know that you can."

"Embry…"

"I'll give you all the room you want if you don't want to get serious anytime soon. You're worth it to me."

"What if I don't want any room anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wha… what if I want… a title." Embry slowly smiled.

"Then you'll get whatever title you want from me. What title do you want now Baby?"

"Girlfriend."

I felt a chill go down my spine and couldn't look away from his mouth.

"I feel like I should ask you again to make it official. Nicole… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Embry."

"Goaaaaaaal….. Goaaaaal," he yelled.

I started to laugh and felt a bit bad for the driver that had to deal with Em's craziness and I guess my loud laugh.

"Shut up and kiss your girlfriend Mr. Call."

"Yes Mayyuum," he said in a southern accent.

Embry leaned into me with the brightest smile. He ran his fingers in my hair and gently gripped my hair as he kissed me. He was the sweetest thing and I couldn't fight it anymore. Why fight it? "I can't wait to make love to you," he whispered in my ear then gently bit it. I wanted to tell him that I thought I was falling in love with him but my damn pride wouldn't let it freely slip out.

"Woman I told you last week that I wasn't going to let you go. So as long as you want me… I'm yours."

"I may want you for a while," I said smiling.

"Really… just a while?"

"Well… it may be more than that."

"Yeah… I'm sure it will be."

"You sound pretty confident in your statement."

"Hey… I'm Embry Call Baby. Confident is my middle name."

I giggled.

"Yeah… well you should have a few middle names then."

"Due tell."

"Sexy should be one of them."

"Ooh… I like that. Keep going, keep going. You did say that I should have a few."

"Sweet… adorable… mine," I breathed as I moved in to kiss him.

After we kissed for a while I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I woke up when I heard a horn blaring. I looked up and someone was giving us the middle finger. The cab driver must have cut him off. I looked up at Embry and he kissed my nose and gave me a look like it was the cab drivers fault. Then it dawned on me that I never ordered the pizza. Shit. I looked around and my phone was on the floor.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I just forgot to call the pizza place. I dropped my phone when you kissed me earlier. Sorry food may be a bit later than we expected."

"Oh that's ok. I'm sure I can find something to eat," he said with a sly grin.

"Yeah I'm sure you can."

Wow that just gave me a chill. _Flashback_. Boy that Vegas room was eventful. But I'm sure he's hungry for real food as well. But we're only a few blocks from my house. I'll just call later once we get inside. I looked at the time and it seemed like we got here in a good amount of time. I know sometimes the cab driver's take a longer route so that they could get paid more.

"We're here," the cab driver announced.

"Thanks," I said.

Embry slid his credit card to pay for the ride. The cab driver got out of the car and opened the door for me. I know he had an earful and a show from us. But I guess that's just something he has to deal with daily. Embry got the bags from the trunk and I got the smaller bags that were in the front seat.

"Thanks," Embry called out to the driver.

"You're welcome... And congrats on getting the girl."

"Thanks," Embry said smiling.

The driver drove down the street and I looked up at Embry. He still had that wide smile on his face.

"Hey I can get those too," he said motioning to the bags in my hand.

"Oh that's cool. I got it. They're not that heavy."

"Cant I just get them for you Baby."

"One thing you should know is that I'm not helpless. I can carry bags… take out trash. Hell I own a house by myself. I have to do a lot. I cut my grass too ya know."

"Oh… I know you're totally capable of taking care of yourself. Nicole, when I ask to help you with anything… it's not because I think you can't do it. Shhieet you have guns in them arms. I know my baby is a strong woman. Never think that I want to do something for you because I don't think you can. I wanna do things because I want to… because I care for you. I'm your man and I'm going to treat you like the queen that you are. Or Italian princess… whatever term you like. You have a real man now Baby." Embry dropped the luggage on the ground and swept me up in his arms in a passionate kiss. This kiss was more passionate than the kiss in the cab. He definitely wasn't holding back. His cologne… his breath… his fingers digging into my skin… everything was driving me crazy. I softly moaned in his mouth and started to run my fingers in his hair caressing his scalp. "Mmm," he moaned in response. I gently smiled at him. He kissed me one more time then placed me back down on the ground. I felt a bit dizzy. Hey I guess I can let him do the chivalrous things that used to annoy me. _Compromise right_?

"Now… let me be your man and take care of my beautiful woman… _woman_."

"Oh… ok. I said a bit dazed from the chills that were shooting through my body.

I searched in my pocket book for my keys. I was so flustered and couldn't find them at first. I pulled them out and started to walk up the stairs. When I got a few steps up Embry bit at my butt. I jumped a bit and laughed.

"Hey… couldn't help myself… it was right there."

"Ok Mr. couldn't help himself."

I started to walk up the stairs again and Embry followed me with all of the bags in his hands. He looked silly with all of those bags but he was doing a good job of carrying them. I opened my door and turned on the lights. The house was just how I left it. I looked down and noticed all the junk mail on the floor and kicked it aside. I knew I would have to go to the market tomorrow. Thank God I took off of work. I would have been calling out anyway because I'm totally beat and I'm going to check on May tomorrow. Embry went upstairs with all of the bags in his hand. He could have left them down stairs.

"Um… you don't have to do that now," I called out.

"That's ok."

I was thinking that everyone was probably finally home. How different it would be for all of us. I was wondering how May was and wanted to call her but I knew she was probably resting. I didn't want to text her just in case her text chime would wake her. So I just sent her a message through facebook so that she knows that I was thinking about her. I heard Embry flush the toilet in the bathroom and it made me have to go. I walked to the kitchen and put the light on then headed upstairs. When I reached the top of the steps I looked down the hallway and saw Embry taking off his shift in my bedroom. Wow… I think I'm in love with that man. I was frozen for a moment just gazing at him and his frickn' beauty. Embry looked up and caught me staring. I blinked and shook my head to snap myself out of it. I didn't do a good job of doing that conspicuously.

I walked in the bathroom cursing in my head from my _oh so smooth moves_. Why am I so extra nervous now? After I freshened up I found myself a bit anxious to be alone with him. Maybe it was because a big part of me wanted to tell Embry how I felt about him. I already admitted that he was perfect for me. I just wasn't ready to admit every damn thing. It's not like I think that he would take advantage of me if he knew how I truly felt about him. I don't like this uneasy feeling. I'm not used to this at all.

I heard a light tap at the door and it startled me.

"Hey Nicky… you ok in there?"

"Um… Yeah Em."

"Ok."

I gave a final look at myself in the mirror and went to open the door. Embry was looking at me in a way that made it just a little bit easier for me to tell him how I felt about him. He immediately embraced me and kissed me on top of my head. My nerves were melting away as I was pressed up against his naked caramel chest. I looked up at him and he cradled my face with his large hands.

"What is it princess?" he breathed.


	3. Ch 42 Jacob's POV

Tempted Fate side scene of Chapter 44 on FF (Jake watches Nessie flip out after he breaks down door)

My stomach felt tight as I watched my wife sleep. It's so fucked up what she's going through… what we're going through. I wonder if her mom really blames her for Mr. Cullen cheating on her… well whatever he did. Ness is really hurt from all of this. I'm supposed to be her protector and shield things from her. That's kinda hard to do when so many emotional things are attacking her left and right. Shit hearing her scream and cry like that made me break in half. Shit… it even made me feel helpless. I've seen her cry before… but I never heard anything like that. She was flipping out pretty good the morning we were getting ready to leave from Vegas. Though I didn't want to believe it… but the pressure of her becoming a wife and a mother was too much for her to take… and she just broke down. Well part of that was because we did it behind her parents back. If I knew a softer way to have done all of this I would. But what's done is done. Her father must hate me and her family must think that I'm the most selfish person in the world because I married her the way I did. But I love her with all of my heart and needed her to be my wife. _Was it selfish?_ Honestly I wanted nothing more than for her to be with me. I didn't want anything standing in the way saying _no you can't_… or _she's too young for marriage_… or anything other than she belongs to me. She is mine. No one else will ever have her… unless I die of course. It's crazy how much I love this corky sweet blessing of a woman. I hope she really understands that I would give my life for her if I had to. It kills me to see her hurting. I wish that I could fix everything. "I'm so sorry," I whispered in her ear. Ness sighed and clung tighter to my body.

I never yelled at Ness before tonight. I must have scared the crap out of her. But I wanted her to know that it wasn't her fault. My emotions were running wild and though I was upset myself because she blamed herself for all of this and scared me to death by locking me out of the bedroom not knowing if she hurt herself… there was no way that I could not yell. I wasn't angry at her… just at the situation I had no control over. God… I never wanna yell at her again. Fuck Jake… you don't need to make her blood pressure go up.

I still don't believe she told me that I should have married someone else. I'm sure she was hysterical and just saying anything. Maybe it was her hormones? But I hope I made her see that she is the only woman for me no matter how old she is or how inexperienced. The fact that Nessie said that she was afraid that she wasn't being a good wife also scared me to death. She's perfect for me and I love her with all that I am. Shit… I never knew it would feel like this. I loved Brooke. I was with her for two years. But it was nothing close to how I feel about Nessie… and I've only known her for almost five months. Love is a crazy thing. But when it's right… it's right and you should let nothing stand in the way of it.

I started to softly caress her wedding ring on her finger. This symbol and that piece of paper are just material items… but the meaning behind them are more precious to me than anything in the world. Renesmee is my wife… and I pray that she will always be. I love her more than I love myself. I don't take marriage lightly. My father always told me how much he loved my mom. Mainly that she was the only woman in the world for him. But it also pains me that he hasn't opened his heart to allow himself to find someone else. It's like he's married and faithful to a ghost. I want Nessie to be happy even if I die. That's why I told her it was ok to find another if I did. Of course that just brought up more tears with her picturing me dead. But shit happens. I know first-hand that life can go in a blink of an eye. That's why I tell her that I love her every single day. That's why I put her in my will after only knowing her a few days. I wanted to make sure that she was taken care of if something ever happened to me. Plus I was absolutely sure that she was going to be my wife.

I softly rubbed the side of her stomach. I can't believe that we're having a baby in 4 ½ months. Time is flying by so fast. I just have to make sure that Nessie is not stressed out during her pregnancy since she has so many complications. Fuck her parent's divorce is tearing her up. The fact that her father got a chick pregnant around her age isn't helping. And fucking Leah... I don't even wanna think about Leah and her shit. I hate to call a woman a bitch… but that bitch almost hurt Nessie and my baby… and I hope she rots in her cell. And I guess because I honestly have a sense of hatred for her now… Seth can sense it. Plus he probably blames me for her going off the deep end. I mean it's fuck up. We were good friends and now things have just changed. I tried to talk to him to let him get everything off of his chest. I want our friendship back. I don't know if I'm being too optimistic hoping for this future revelation. But Seth has to understand that his sister was crazy regardless if she was with me. I knew I shouldn't have been in that relationship with her. I mean I tried to break up with her. I guess I didn't try hard enough or it wouldn't have lasted four years. But I hate to see a life without Ness. Who would I'd been with if I didn't date Leah all that time? Would our paths crossed ever? I felt tears starting to form as I imagined a life without Nessie. She was meant to be with me... she was made for me. I swore my heart was gonna explode the first day I met her. The first time I set my lips on hers… I knew that I would make her mine. And the first time I came in her I knew I was going to propose to her before the sun rose. I wanted her to be my wife and mother of my kids. I got my wish. It's just that so much collateral damage came with it.

I kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. I loved the way it smelled. Even slept on the pillow she used the nights she wasn't with me so that I could still smell her. I even admitted that to Ava and she thought it was the sweetest thing. Ava has really stood in my corner for our relationship. I'm glad that she and Nessie are close friends now. Well all of my friends have accepted Nessie in my life. Well not so much for Seth since he hasn't really gotten a chance to get to know her. But that's the lease of my worries. I'm so worried about Nessie and the baby. This whole stress shit is a bitch. I wish I could ease her fears about her parents… but most of all Leah. I don't want her to be scared to live here. This is our home. I always imagined my children growing up here. But I'm definitely not running from her crazy ass. I dare her to do something… 'cause I would fucking… Oh Lord knows what I would do.

I felt myself getting hot from being pissed. My head started to hurt and I squeezed Nessie closer to me. I heard her softly moan then she faintly said my name. It made me feel a bit better hearing her say my name. It instantly relaxed me. She was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her. She had a hard night and I wanted her to get as much rest as she could. I really want to make my wife happy… and I know she's stressed out with all of this shit. I don't want her hurting anymore... this is killing me. "_Mmm… I love you Jake,"_ Nessie muttered while she was still sleep. I kissed her forehead and told her that I loved her too.

"Don't… don't let Leah hurt our baby."

"Never," I breathed in her ear.

What… was she dreaming of her? Shit. Her nightmares were dying down. I don't want them to start back up. "I'm right here Baby. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or our baby_." I would fucking kill someone if they tried_. "I'm right here. Jake's right here… I got you." I started rubbing her back. Nessie softly moaned and grinded her pussy on me once. She was still sound asleep. I wasn't sure if I should wake her or not. I didn't want her to stay having her bad dream. She stayed still for a while and her face was relaxed. So I prayed that her dream had gotten better. I dozed off for a while but later was woken up by soft moans. Nessie was still asleep. I guess she was dreaming of making love? I still didn't want to wake her up even though the sounds that she made were making my dick grow harder by the seconds. _God… does she even know what she does to me?_

"Mmm… Ahh," she moaned softly.

"Oh God Ness," I breathed.

It took some will power to not lay on her and have her spread her legs for me. If she continued to moan… I don't think that I would even have a choice. Nessie squirmed a bit and pressed her pussy into my stomach. "My Jacob," she moaned quietly. I softly kissed her on her forehead three times. "I love you so much… I love you… so much," I breathed. I want to make her feel safe. I mean that is a husband's job. She's my world and I need her not to be stressed out. If it comes down to it… I'll just take her back to Hawaii after the baby is born. But I would hate to move because I love it here. I love my home… my friends, and my Res. But I'm sure being away from her family and friends wouldn't be something she wanted too.

I grinded my dick into her stomach a few times and let myself drift off to sleep. After a few hours went by I was awoken again by Nessie's mumbles. She was breathing hard and looked restless.

"Marry me Jake," she breathed.

"I already did," I said which made her wake up.

"Huh?" she said half dazed.

"You were talking in your sleep again. You said marry me. I told you that I already did."

"Oh… I was talking in my sleep again?"

"Yeah… you do it all the time," I said while kissing her temple.

"I know… I just thought it might have died down."

"Oh… you haven't had any bad dreams when you talk. It's actually sweet." _I didn't want to mention that she was dreaming about Leah last night. If she forgot about it… that's a good thing._

"Oh… like what?" she asked curiously.

"Um… you say my name a lot. And you tell me you love me. Sometimes I think you're awake when I answer you back. But then I look at you and you're knocked out cold."

"Oh." Nessie softy chuckled. "And I just asked you to marry me? I must have been dreaming of that short period in our lives together when we weren't husband and wife."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "We've been married way longer than I've know you before we got married. And we've only been married for around four months."

"I know… seems crazy right."

"No… not crazy. I look at it as a blessing… that we found each other and fell in love so quickly." I smiled. "I wanted to be your husband and take care of you so bad. But I had to wait... because you were my little jail bait."

"Oh… well I'm yours now. You can do whatever you want to me."

"Yeah," I breathed. I had so many things in mind to do to her this very second.

"Um hum."

I smiled at her and leaned in closer to gently bite at her breast. Nessie ran her fingers in my hair and it felt so good. She started to moan with each breath and my dick couldn't take much more. I needed to be inside her… but I loved to tease her until she loses her mind. I slowly moved my fingers inside her wet pussy. I love to hear her beg for me… it's the sexiest thing.

"Jake… please… fuck me," she moaned. That was only her first plea. I wasn't going to cave in so easily though I really wanted to. I curved my fingers up and continued to move them slowly inside her. "Please Baby… I want you inside me," she begged. Nessie tried to push my shoulders back. But I didn't let her mount me. I knew she wanted to. But I liked seeing her squirm. But the build up will make our orgasms so much stronger.

"Baby… Oh God Jake. Please fuck me. Take me. Ooohh... Mmm."

"You want my big dick inside you Baby," I breathed in her ear.

"Yes… please… yes. Jake." I plunged my fingers even deeper inside her and it made her jump.

"I… I love you. I love you Jake."

"I love you too Ness," I said against her sexy neck.

"Oh… Oh… Jacob. Make me come with that thick tan dick of yours."

My balls tightened at the sound of that and I wanted to fuck her wildly. Fuck the suspense. I took my hand from her pussy and pressed my body against hers. My finger was slick with her juices and I wanted to watch her taste herself. I traced her lips with my finger wanting her to lick them… but I wanted it for myself so I licked both of her lips. God her pussy taste so fucking good.

"Mmm… your pussy taste so good Baby."

"Oh Jake… please… now." she begged more urgently. I rubbed my dick on her clit and slid it across her soaked lips. Nessie moaned in my ear as I teased her with my cock. "Oh Jake… Fuck me Baby. Give it to me... Fuck me." I couldn't take any more so I pushed myself inside her really slow. The tight drag of her pussy made me wanna curse out in pleasure.

"Ahhh," she moaned.

"Is this what you want Ness?"

"Mmm… yes." Her pussy clamped down on me and it made me even more excited that she responded to my voice like that. She held on to me tighter and I picked up my speed. I was all over the place fucking her from every angle possible. "Oh Shit!" She screamed. Then she started grunting and groaning as I continued to fuck the shit out of her.

"Ahhh… Baby," I moaned.

"Oh Jake. Oh my God…Oh… Ooh… Ooh… I'm gonna come."

"Yeah? Come on Baby… come for me. Fuckin' come."

I sped up even faster. It made the sounds of our bodies clapping together even louder. "Oh God!" She yelled as I felt her pussy tremble as she came. I wasn't even trying to hold it in to last longer. I wanted to fucking come in her. I let myself go and released every bit that I had. The gush was almost painful but damn it also felt good as shit too. "Ahhh…. Oh God Ness," I groaned. Nessie jerked and trembled under my body gripping tightly at my shoulders. Her face was so beautiful even though it was scrunched up from her orgasm. I felt like I was gonna collapse on her. My arms felt week and I was completely out of breath. I gently laid down on her and kissed her neck. I'm one of the luckiest men in the world. I have her… my wife.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I… I love you too."


	4. Ch 44 Edwards POV

Tempted fate side scene of chapter 44 Edward talks to Bianca after Nessie confronts her at Christmas

I lead her down the steps outside into the cold air. I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to show up. Who knows what Renesmee would have tried to do to her? She had a crazed look in her eyes. I know she's pissed. Shit this is all my fucking fault.

"What in the world were you thinking… coming here. You know my daughter would have been here. I put my family through enough."

"But Edward… I didn't mean to be _vindictive_. I missed you. It's Christmas and… and I love you," she cried.

What a fucking mess I'm in. Her tears spilled over and I felt so fucking guilty for doing this to her. It was freezing and I wanted to talk to her so I lead her to my car. Her red Honda Civic was parked behind Jacob's truck. I opened the doors to my Volvo with my alarm pad and she got in and slammed my door. I turned the car on and put the heat on full blast. I knew half of my family was probably watching us from the windows so I just decided to drive off. This was my mess… and I needed to handle it without the world watching and judging me. I feel like shit as it is. I drove off and parked down the road. There were no houses around… just trees.

"I'm sorry Edward. But do you have any idea of what _I'm_ going through? Yes… I'm sorry that we slept together. I should have used better judgment. But I also thought you wanted me too. I mean… you did make love to _me_. What's done is done. We can't change the past. I am having your baby."

"I know we can't change the past."

"So… we have to figure this out. I know you don't love me like I love you; that kills me each day. But if Bella doesn't take you back… I wouldn't mind being your second choice. I love you Edward. I've always loved you really. I just didn't know it. I thought it was just adoration." She pulled me closer to her and kissed my lips. "I understand that you love Bella. But if it doesn't work out… _we_ could be a family."

She took my hand and led it to her stomach. God my head felt so clouded.

"I'm only seven weeks. But this is your child Edward. As long as you love it… I will be happy. Even if you're not with me."

"Bianca… of course I will love our child. How could I not."

She looked down and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Bianca," I breathed.

"Your daughter looked like she wanted to hit me. I can understand her anger. I don't wanna cause any problems with her. I know she's having a rough pregnancy. I wonder if she would ever forgive me. She will be my child's sister… just as she said."

"Yes… Renesmee has been through a lot. Um… it's best if for now you give her her space. It's gonna take a while for my family to accept all of this."

"Ok."

She started to cry and I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. I couldn't help but to cry myself. This is so complicated. She looked up at me and wiped my tears from my face with her thumbs.

"I don't feel so good... I wanna go home."

"You don't want to go to your parent's house?"

"No… I wouldn't be so… I don't know… _sociable_. The way I feel right now… I just wanna go home and cry."

"But it's Christmas… I'm sure your family wants to see you."

"Edward… can you take me back to my car please."

Bianca looked so sad with her eyes puffy and red. I had an urge to take care of her... but knew I should be with my family.

"Sure… I'll take you to your car. "

Once we got back in front of my parent's house she started throwing up near Jacob's truck. It reminded me of Bella when she was always sick with Rensesmee. How eerie and ironic this situation is.

"Bianca… are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. I have a throw up bag in my car if I get sick while I'm driving."

She gagged again but nothing came up.

"Uuhh… well… I'll drive you home. I don't want you throwing up while you're trying to drive."

"No…no that's ok. Stay here with your famil…." She started gaging again. This time something came up.

"Come on give me your keys. I'm not taking no for an answer."

She went in her pocket book and handed me over the keys. I looked up at the house knowing that my daughter was probably crying or mad as hell. Jacob's truck was still here… so I knew she had to be with him. Hopefully he will be able to comfort her. He's been a good husband to her and I can see that he loves her. I haven't been such a good father lately… and I will have to live with that knowledge of hurting my kids.

I helped Bianca get in her car then walked across the car to get to the driver's side. I noticed movement in one of the living room windows and saw what looked like my sister Alice sweater dart away. Great now they will have more to talk about. I hopped in the car and adjusted the seat so that I would be comfortable driving and took off. I wanted to make sure that she got home safely… and I also wanted to get back to Renesmee to make sure that she was ok. The way Alice looked at me when I came in the door let me know I'm still on her shit list. We were silent the entire ride to her place. I didn't really know what to say and she probably didn't feel well enough to talk.

I parked her car in the apartment's garage and got out first to help her out of the car. She looked really tired and I was hoping that she would change her mind and want to go spend Christmas with her family. I would hate for her to spend it alone. When we got in her apartment she dashed to the bathroom and threw up again. Fuck… I really don't wanna leave her.

"Thanks for taking me home," she groaned from the bathroom. Her voice sounded weird because of the acoustics. "You can go now."

"You sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'm…" Gag!

Damn… she's really sick. I guess it's because she's upset. I walked to her bathroom and found her knelled on the floor grabbing the side of the toilet.

"Oh Bianca…"

"I'll be ok," she said as she started to get up. I reached out to her and helped her stand to her feet.

"Thanks," she murmured.

She brushed her teeth and washed her mouth out with mouth wash then looked in the bathroom closet and took out a bucket and grumbled something I couldn't understand. Then she walked out of the bathroom… looking like she was angry. She went in her bedroom and kicked off her shoes and lay down on top of the covers.

"Oh… my phone… it's in my purse in the living room. I have to tell my mom that I'm not coming over."

"I'll get it."

I walked down the hall way back into her living room and picked up her purse that she threw on the floor. When I came back into the room she had more tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said sadly.

All of this was like a bad dream. Bianca searched her purse and took out her cell phone. I thought she was going to call her mom… but she just sent a text and buried her head in the pillow crying. I sat down on the bed next to her and started rubbing her back.

"I don't want you to miss Christmas dinner with them. Maybe you'll start to feel better soon? I really don't wanna leave you alone."

She turned her body slightly to face me. The way she was laying made her breast almost pour over.

"I… I'll be ok," she said with her voice quivering. I moved a lock of her blonde hair from her face. It was sticking to the side of her cheek from the wetness of her tears. She gently smiled at me.

"Some Christmas… huh?"

"I wish you felt better. Can I do anything for you while I'm here? Do you need something like water?"

"No… what I need I can't have," she said barely audible.

"You don't need me Honey. You need someone who's emotionally stable. Someone that loves only you."

Bianca sat up on the bed and touched my face.

"You can't tell me what I need. You have no idea of how much I love you Edward. I love you… I'm sorry… but I do," she breathed.

"Bianca… I will be there for the baby. I will help you out financially. But I'm not in love with you. You want an instant family... like us being a couple. I'm sorry I can't give that to you. Shit… I'm still in love with my wife."

"Your wife is talking about divorcing you."

"That doesn't mean that I stopped loving her."

"If things were different… never mind."

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Bianca."

Her lips started to tremble and more tears started to fall from her eyes. My heart felt like it sunk to the pit of my stomach. Because of me and my stupid mistake I'm ripping this girl apart emotionally. Renesmee has girlfriends her age. What the fuck am I doing? Bianca wrapped her arms around my shoulders and started to sob.

"I'm scared Edward. I don't want to do this alone."

"And you won't. I will be there for you."

"I'm only going to get paid 60% of my pay when I go out on maternity leave… and I barley can afford this place now."

"I told you that I would help you out financially. You don't have to worry about money."

I held her face but she kept her eyes closed with her head down. She looked so pitiful. So different from the vibrant legal assistant I met a few years ago that always had a smile on her face. Bianca was my lunch companion on many of days and we got to know each other. I only thought of her as a friend but I guess she had stronger feelings for me that I just didn't see. She was always eagerly willing to help me with projects because that was her job. I didn't see her bright smile as anything but a smile and not that she was actually excited to be with me. I had no clue that this poor girl was falling in love with me. I wouldn't have suggested for her to hang with me that night when I rented a suite in Seattle and bumped into her at the hotel's restaurant. We had a few drinks and I had way too many. I tried to drown the pain of Bella kicking me out of my own house. The next thing I knew we were up in my room and we were getting undressed. I was tearing away at her clothes and… I don't even want to think about it. Oh no… I just had a visual of her naked. Fuck. Please don't think of her mouth on your… shit. Damnit please Dick don't get hard. This is the completely, utterly the wrong time for that.

Bianca took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. Her breathing hitched as if she was going to cry again.

"It's gonna be ok," I breathed.

"That's so easy for you to say. You don't have the fear of being left alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Please don't," she murmured.

"Bianca," I breathed slowly.

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. My glare stayed there for a moment then I looked up into her grey eyes. I felt like I was frozen in place. She moved closer to me until her lips were barely an inch from mine. I could feel the heat of her breath on my skin.

"Stay with me Edward."


End file.
